


You're a Bad Kitty

by AnneNEmity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Cats, F/F, F/M, Kink, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNEmity/pseuds/AnneNEmity
Summary: Ben Solo's apartment has deliciously thin walls, and he can't help but overhear his smoking hot neighbor's rampant sexual excursions with her partner, and how her "bad kitty" shall be punished.orBen is real thick and doesn't realize he's jealous of an apartment code violation.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo, Reylo modern!AU trash, reylo trash





	You're a Bad Kitty

“Aw, Kitten…. What have you gotten yourself into now?” The voice scolded softly from the apartment next door. “You’re all tangled up.” 

Ben pressed his ear harder to the living room wall. 

A few weeks ago, he had tried to fight the urge to eavesdrop on his new neighbor, ashamed at his reactions to this excruciatingly hot woman, and her mystery partner he’d never met. Now, this was just a Tuesday. 

All things considered; he didn’t even need to press his ear to the wall. The apartment complex was so old you could practically hear a pin drop from anywhere in the adjacent house. 

Ben just didn’t want to risk missing a word. 

“You’ve made quite a mess of yourself. Do you want me to help you?”

The mumbled response was muffled by the constant hum of the record player. Rey always had a record on, typically something jazzy, or Parisian, and the ancient-sounding melodic tunes wafting through the thin walls alongside the unimaginably sexy foreplay. 

How did they have time for this must of a sex life? It was constant. 

Ben could count on both hands the number of times he’s heard them going at it this week alone. The constant reprimands and promises of punishment fully reiterated his complete lack of love life on a sometimes-hourly basis.

“You’re a bad girl,” Rey called once more. Ben felt his cock twitch in response. He literally would give his left nut to have Rey call him a bad boy. Or fuck, even a bad girl for that matter. “What are we going to do about this, huh? Do I need to lock you up again?”

He’d probably give his left nut for her to ask for a cup of sugar. 

He desperately needed to get a life. 

“Look at this. Just look at how wet this is. You’re a bad, bad kitty.” Ben bit into his lip hard to stifle a groan and quietly pressed his forehead into the wall. He had managed to not react in the past. He felt it was already toeing a line to be hearing the intimate sex-life of complete strangers, regardless of the fact he had no control over it, but getting off on it seemed like a major violation.

However, as of this moment, he officially could not handle it anymore. He forced himself to pull away from the wall, turned around, and stormed down the hallway to remedy the situation in his trousers deriving his brain of blood flow. 

Ben stood under the warm water for a few minutes, the droplets pouring down his neck, cascading over his muscular frame down to the slick tiles of the shower floor. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop replaying Rey’s voice over and over in his head. 

His large hand wrapped firmly around himself, and he began pumping hard. He grunted at the friction. Fighting to liberate all the naughty thoughts, all the visions he’d tried to ignore rattling around in his brain for weeks, the detailed, alphabetized list of things he’d like his neighbor to do to him, instead of her partner. Fighting for release from the torment of this morning’s various conversations.  
He stopped suddenly at the sound of pounding on his front door.

“Ugh. Of course.” He grunted, his balls screaming in protest. “Hold on, I’m coming.” He growled across the apartment. "I mean, I'm not...thanks to whoever you are." He grumbled as he grabbed a towel from the hook and wrapped it around himself. 

The knocking continued.

“I said I was coming!” He shouted, crossing the small space to the entryway and leaving pools of water in his wake. “What?” He barked before the door was fully open.

“Oh, I’m…I’m sorry. I’m your neighbor, just there,” Rey said, pointing to the apartment next door he obviously knew she resided in. “I’m really sorry to bother you,” she continued, her eyes darting down Ben’s bare chest and defined abs. With effort, she dragged her eyes back up to his, and Ben prayed she hadn’t looked further at the definitive shape protruding from his dark red towel. 

Ben noticed Rey’s furrowed brows, otherwise panicked expression and disheveled appearance.

“Um, your no bother…Is everything okay?” He asked, looking towards her apartment. “Is someone hurt?” He imagined an emergency bondage situation that he wasn’t sure he was ready to assist with. 

Unless... he was invited to partake after he saved the day. His cheeks flooded at the barrage of mental images. He shook his head to clear the thought, accidentally spraying his neighbor with particles of water. 

“No…” she paused, “ no one is hurt or anything. It’s just... My kitten ran away when I opened the door for the UPS guy, and I can’t find her anywhere…” She glanced around, up into the branches of nearby trees, and the tops of the nearby buildings. 

“Your….kitten? Like… a cat?” Ben stuttered, holding his hands apart at an approximate cat height, his towel shifting precariously on his hip in the process. His mind stumbling over the strict apartment restrictions on pets.

“Y….yes, I know. We’re not allowed to have pets." Rey rolled her eyes and dragged a hand through her wavy brown curls which were sticking up in all directions. "But when you see her, you’ll understand. She’s stunning. A bit of an asshole, but she’s so loving and sweet, most of the time. Anyway. I’m sorry to bother you again, could you please just tell me if you see her?”

Ben stared after her for a moment as she turned to walk away. Whispering “here kitty, kitty, kitty” into the perfectly manicured bushes. 

“Hey Rey! Give me a second to get dressed and I’ll help you find her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else super thankful for the Reylo "Enabler" Prompts on Twitter? I know I am ;)


End file.
